in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Burning Shadow Reborn
Plot Akasha shows up in Dr. Zack's base and forms an alliance with his replacement minions, Splash, Bark, Breeze and Tempo. Together, they unleash an offensive like no other! However, now that the gang knows that Akasha is no longer a villain, what are Akasha's true intentions? '' Cast * Akasha * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke * The Gemstones * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Ace * Captain Red Shell * Coconut Crab * Gary Guppy * Re-Peat Boss * Ink Smash * Miss Bloomina * Squash * Bloomerang * Petal * Thorn * Splash * Bark * Breeze * Tempo * Johnny McSplat * Payton Piranha * Bob the Blob * Opposite Blast * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Bright Spark Story ''The story begins with a cool morning in Dr. Zack's base, doing different things. Splash and Bark are playing cards, Breeze is brushing her hair in front of the mirror, Tempo is at the dining table, waiting for breakfast, seeming impatient. Petal, one of Miss Bloomina's minions, is in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. * Tempo: Hurry up with that breakfast! It's already late! * Petal: I'm trying! * Tempo: Well, it's not enough. Haven't you heard of punctuality? * Petal: Ok! Ok! It's ready! Petal rushes to the table and leaves breakfast ready for everyone. * Petal: Hey, it's breakfast time! * Bark: Yeah! Finally! *''rushes towards the table*'' * Splash: *''waddling slowly towards the table* Uh, I little help here? * Breeze: *''rolls her eyes* ''Alright. ''Breeze picks up Splash, and flies towards the table, placing Splash in his seat. * Splash: Thanks. * Breeze: No problem. * Bark: This looks good! *''grabs a fork and knife*'' * Tempo: It does look good, even though it was served two minutes late. * Breeze: Don't be such a perfectionist. * Tempo: I can't help it. I am perfection. * Breeze: *''rolls her eyes* Right... ''While they eat breakfast, Miss Bloomina comes into the room. * Bark: Miss Bloomina! Any news yet about when Dr. Zack is going to return from Russia? * Miss Bloomina: Negative. * Splash: Well, at least that means no Molly and Polly to make our lives miserable. * Bark: True. * Breeze: Yeah. * Tempo: Agreed. Meanwhile, Akasha is seen flying towards Dr. Zack's base. * Akasha: There it is, Dr. Zack's base! I have made my decision on my path, and it's going to be a big surprise for everyone. But first, I shall get Dr. Zack's minions to help me, before I can commence my master plan to perfection. No one will be able to see it coming! Akasha arrives outside Dr. Zack's base and knocks on the door, which is heard by Dr. Zack's minions from inside the base. * Splash: Someone's knocking on the door. * Miss Bloomina. Breeze, go see who it is. * Breeze: Alright. Breeze flies over to the door, and opens it, seeing Akasha. * Breeze: Uh... who are you? * Akasha: I'm surprised that you never knew of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the Burning Shadow, but everyone refers to me by my real name Akasha. You must be Breeze, one of Dr. Zack's assistants. * Breeze: Akasha? Wait, how do you know my name? * Akasha: I know much more than that, but how I know that is classified. I need to speak to Dr. Zack. Where is he? * Breeze: Sorry, he and his nieces are currently on vacations. Unless you plan to go to Russia, I don't think you'll get to talk to him anytime soon. * Akasha: Alright then. In that case, I'd like to speak to Miss Bloomina. I heard that she's the second highest rank in your team. * Breeze: I still don't know how you know all these things, but come inside. Breeze lets Akasha in. Upon entering the base, Akasha can see Splash, Bark, Tempo and Miss Bloomina. * Akasha: Greetings, Miss Bloomina and everyone else. * Splash: Huh? * Tempo: Who are you? * Miss Bloomina: You must be Akasha, the one who calls herself the Burning Shadow. * Akasha: That's right. Now if you're wondering why I'm here, allow me to tell it to you. You see, I'm done with being an independent villain, so I figured I'd spend the rest of my days helping out fellow villains. I would like to strike a deal with Dr. Zack but since Breeze here told me that he's in Russia with his nieces, I figured I strike a deal with you, Miss Bloomina. I have a master plan which will help all of us take down the Locked Room Gang once and for all, but to do that, I'll need a few other minions to help me. * Miss Bloomina: Hm... I like how you think, Akasha. And if you have the way to defeat the Locked Room Gang, I'll be more than glad to work with you. * Akasha: Good. To do that, I'll need Splash, Bark, Breeze and Tempo to assist me. I have a gift for them, which will be beneficial for all of us to take down the Locked Room Gang. * Splash: Sounds good to me! * Bark: Yeah! * Breeze: I guess so. * Tempo: Hm... I'm still not sure. * Breeze: Oh, come on, Tempo! * Tempo: I guess we can give it a try. But I'll be keeping my eyes pealed. We don't want things to end up like they did with Ink Splash or with Ace. * Akasha: Don't worry, I will make sure to gain your trust as we move along. But for now, allow me to present my gift! Akasha takes out four bottles containing a dark energy potion, which will give the consumer shadow powers. * Akasha: Here's one for each of you. With these, you can be shadow ninjas too, just like me. Have fun! *gives the bottles to Splash, Bark, Breeze and Tempo* * Splash: Sounds good to me. *''drinks his potion*'' * Bark: Cool! *''drinks his potion*'' * Breeze: I'm already pretty powerful, but sure, I guess more power is always a good idea. *''drinks her potion*'' * Tempo: Hm... before I drink it, are there any side effects? Is there some sort of trick with these potions? * Akasha: Why don't you try and find out, Tempo? After all, I used the same potion too as a shadow ninja myself. * Tempo: Hm... *''stares at Akasha, showing clear distrust* Ok, but if this potion has some sort of trick, you're going to be sorry. *''drinks his potion* * Akasha: Whatever you say. Now then, we shall set out. But before we get to the Locked Room Gang, let's have some fun. I see that you're constantly annoyed by Opposite Blast and his team. They even defeated you easily after you met them for the first time. What do you say we turn the tables on them with your new and improved powers? * Splash: That sounds good. * Bark: Yeah. I think it's time we give those arrogant traitors a taste of their own medicine now! * Breeze: Let's do it! * Tempo: This wasn't on my schedule. * Miss Bloomina: You're going anyway. * Tempo: Why? * Miss Bloomina. Because I say so! Now stop whining or you'll be in trouble! * Tempo: Ok... * Splash: Well, let's go! * Akasha: Then it's settled then. We're going to get Opposite Blast and his team! Akasha sets off with Splash, Bark, Breeze and Tempo towards the Opposite Blast Gang's hideout. Meanwhile, the Locked Room Gang are hanging out at Blast's house. * Bonk Choy: Yesterday's battle was epic, huh? * Re-Peat Moss: It was even TRICKY, I would add. * Bonk Choy: You always add that word in somehow. * Re-Peat Moss: Yeah. * Sasuke: There was a battle yesterday? * Takeshi: What happened? We were at our respective elemental ninja reunions, so we didn't manage to come. * Kyoji: Simply put, we came across another gang that looked just like us, called the Blocked Room Gang. * Green Shadow: Surprisingly though, their leader Emily was the main mastermind who wanted to form the gang just to gain the fame and glory she always wanted. * Red Ruby: I hate her! I want to blow her up to a thousand pieces when I see her face again! * Toby Topaz: Alright, please calm down, Red. * Blast: Yeah, there's not really a point in acting like that, pal. * Amelia Amethyst: I'm just glad we made more friends yesterday! * Toby Topaz: Me too. * Starcade: Well, we won't be hearing from Emily for a while since she's alone, so I guess we're good. Suddenly, Gary Garnet receives a distress signal in his OPhone. * Gary Garnet: We have a distress signal, guys! Something's wrong! * Diana Diamond: What is it? * Gary Garnet: It's coming from...Opposite Blast's hideout? * Blast: That's odd. Opposite Blast's hideout isn't usually a place villains would attack. * Alice: It doesn't have anything a villain could need. Why would they be attacking there? * Green Shadow: I don't know, but we're about to find out. Maybe they'll need help. Let's go! The gang goes to Opposite Blast's hideout. Meanwhile, at the same time, Akasha, Splash, Bark, Breeze and Tempo have already arrived outside. * Akasha: This is it. Our first demonstration of our new powers, and Opposite Blast's team are the perfect guinea pigs. I would be able to crush them for you, but for the sake of letting you four have fun, I'll let you use your shadow powers to take them out yourselves. How does that sound? * Splash: It sounds great! * Bark: Let's do it! * Breeze: It's time to show these arrogant traitors a thing or two. * Tempo: Let's get moving. We don't have much time. * Akasha: Alright then. Let the games begin. Meanwhile, Opposite Blast, Electra, Blade and Scorch are hanging out in their own hideout, unaware of what is about to happen. Scorch and Electra are in the kitchen. * Scorch: Hey, Electra, give me another soda! * Electra: No, you've already had five sodas. And you know how weird you get when you drink too much soda. * Scorch: *''hits the table* Another soda! Ice cold! * Electra: *''sighs* ''Alright. *''gives him another soda* ''But it's the last one I'm giving you. * Scorch: Fire! *''drinks his bottle of soda* Opposite Blast and Blade are in the living room, playing cards. * Opposite Blast: *''smiles* I'm in. *''places two chips* * Blade: I'm in too! *''places four chips*'' * Opposite Blast: Let's make the stakes a bit higher. *''places ten chips*'' * Blade: Sure. *''places twenty chips*'' Both Blade and Opposite Blast continue placing more and more chips, until none of them have anymore chips. They stare at each other, sweating slightly. * Opposite Blast: Alright, let's see what you've got. * Blade: You first. * Opposite Blast: Alright. Opposite Blast places down his cards: three 7's, and two 5's. * Opposite Blast: Full house! Now let's see what you've got! * Blade: Ok. Blade shows his cards: an A, K, Q, J and 10, all of spades. * Opposite Blast: Royal flush!? But how!? * Blade: I guess I win? *''grabs all the chips*'' * Opposite Blast: *''tosses away the cards* How come you always win this game? * Blade: *''shrugs* Scorch comes to the living room, dancing around. * Scorch: Fire! Fire! * Opposite Blast: Electra! Did you let Scorch drink too much soda again? * Electra: *''still in the kitchen* What makes you think that? * Opposite Blast: He's yelling fire like crazy! * Electra: He always does that! * Opposite Blast: I know, but he's also dancing around like a kindergardener in recess! * Electra: He just wouldn't stop bugging me! * Opposite Blast: Well congratulations, you just gave him a sugar rush again! * Electra: Why don't you try to stop him from drinking so much soda next time? * Opposite Blast: Wanna bet? *''looks at Blade, who is holding all the chips from their game* ''Forget it. ''Suddenly, Opposite Blast and his team hear explosions, as they quickly realize that their hideout and everything around them is on fire. * Scorch: Fire! * Blade: Aah! The hideout is on fire! * Opposite Blast: Get the fire extinguisher! * Blade: Immediately! Blade rushes to get the fire extinguisher and uses it to try to put out the fire. However, he gets blasted back by a shadow blast. The four of them then see Akasha appear in front of them. * Akasha: Nice try, but not today. Surprised to see me? * Opposite Blast: You! * Electra: Who is she? I only remember her from that weird battle tournament that was led by the weird chaos guy. * Opposite Blast: She's also the one who stopped me from getting the Amulet of the Dark Seas! * Electra: So that's why you didn't get it? * Opposite Blast: That... and the fact that a dark villainous world conqueror is trapped in the amulet. Long story. * Electra: Ok... * Opposite Blast: What I want to know is what your up to now, Akasha. And what do we have to do with any of it? * Akasha: Perhaps you'd like to speak to my newest allies! Akasha snaps her fingers. Splash, Bark, Breeze and Tempo appear in front of the Opposite Blast gang. * Bark: Long time no see! * Breeze: What's up, traitors? * Tempo: Do you know it's time for battle? * Splash: We're gonna- *''slips and falls, and wiggles around like a fish out of the water*'' Aah! Help! The Opposite Blast Gang laughs at their replacements. * Opposite Blast: Akasha, are you serious? You teamed up with those losers? * Electra: And to think I considered you a decent villain. * Blade: They're even weaker than I am! * Scorch: *''sings* The fire dance is the best dance! *''dances around* * Opposite Blast: Don't listen to him, he had too many sodas this morning. * Scorch: FIIIIIRE! Woo-hoo! * Electra: Yeah... Breeze helps Splash get back on his feet. * Breeze: Watch your step, Splash. * Splash: Sorry. I'm still not good as walking on land. * Opposite Blast: See? That guys can barely walk! How in the world are these losers going to defeat us? * Electra: We were the best thing Dr. Zack had. Of course he tried to replace us when we decided to leave him. It's embarassing that these idiots are the best replacements he could get. (W.I.P.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108